To Meet Again
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: Everyone thought Sakura was a nerd at first. But what happens when they bump into her a few years later? Who knows, but, if you read it, then you will! SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno & a little bit of GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hurray! A new story!

Neji: What's so great about a new story?

Me: Why it's the greatest thing in the world!

Naruto: Really?

Me: Yeah, and if you do the disclaimer I'll give you ramen.

Naruto: Really?

Me: (Nods head)

Naruto (Disclaimer): Yeah! NarutoKunoichi623 does not own me or my show.

Me: Thanks Naruto! Here's your ramen (Hands Naruto ramen)

Naruto: Yay! Ramen! (Starts eating ramen)

Me: Now, on with the story!

'Thoughts'/Dreams/Flashbacks Inner Selves 

"Talking"/ "Phone

* * *

Chapter 1

Dream

_A teenager walked home silently after a day of being tortured and picked on. It was the last day of school and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She had short pink hair that was all messed up, and emerald green eyes that looked red and swollen from crying. She wore a long skirt that reached up to past her knee, a longs sleeved white shirt, with a gray vest over it, knee-high socks and thick brown shoes. And in addition, she wore thick heavy glasses and flat chested. Overall, she looked like a nerd. Her name was Haruno Sakura, or too most kids, the biggest geek on earth. She used to have friends, but then, over the summer they gained new ones, leaving Sakura all alone. In fact, those so-called friends of hers were actually part of the group that picks on her. _

_But anyway, back to the story, she was walking home silently until suddenly, Wasabishi Ami and Uchiha Sasuke came up to her and Ami said, "Move out of the way, nerd!" She pushed Sakura to the ground making Sakura drop the books she was carrying. She slowly picked them and tried to get, but Ami only pushed her back down. "Next time, stay out of my way." Ami smirked and brushed past Sakura with Sasuke following suit. _

_Sakura sighed, picked up her books and stood up. She then heard Ami say one more thing to her. "Oh and one more thing, WAKE UP!!!!" _

End of Dream 

Sakura woke up with a start. She panted heavily and her breaths were a bit too short. She finally calmed herself down and said to herself, "I can't believe after all these years, I still remember that." Just then, her cell-phone rang (A/n: Her ring tone is the instrumental part of A Neverending Dream by Cascada, I love her songs!). Her cell-phone was a black razor, with designs of cherry blossoms on it. She picked up her phone and said, "Hello?"

The other line spoke, "Hello, this is Hatake Kakashi, may I please speak to Miss Haruno Sakura please?"

Sakura was surprised to hear her old high-school teacher calling her at, what I don't know, 7: 30 in the morning! But anyway, Sakura calmly said, "Um, Kakashi-Sensei? Is that you?"

"Sakura is that you? How are you my student?"

"Okay, one Kakashi, I'm not your student anymore and two, why did you call me at 7: 30 am!"

"Oh, well as you know, me and Iruka are the directors of our famous movies (A/n: I'm too lazy to think of some) and since we haven't kept in touch with you, we decided to give you an offer on our latest movie (A/n: Again, still too lazy)."

"Okay, then what's the offer?"

"Well, you know that singing/video/acting contest you signed up for?"

"Yeah, wait how did you know about that?"

"I'll explain, Iruka and myself were the ones that held the secret surprise prize, and guess what… you won!"

"Really? That's awesome! But wait, I know that's not what you were supposed to tell me. Tell me what it really is."

"Smart as usual, but anyway, since the competition was a singing/video/acting contest, basically it was a challenge to see who would be the best. And since you won, your secret surprise prize is… you get to act and sing the background music for our upcoming movie. But, I can't really tell you everything on the phone, I'll tell you later, just come…wait, you know where our studio is right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, I want you to meet us there at 8:15 am. Just tell the clerk your there for a meeting with Hatake Kakashi and Iruka (A/n: Sorry, I don't know his last name), and the clerk will give you the directions on where to go."

"Well, okay, so I guess I'll see you later then. Ja ne Kakashi."

"Ja ne, Sakura." They then both hung up.

Then, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She then said, "Well, look out Kakashi, Iruka, because the new Sakura is coming through." She then went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then finished and walked over to her wardrobe. "Let's see, what to wear, what to wear." She skimmed through her closet and finally found the perfect outfit. She finished by 8: 00 and she walked out her mansion, taking her motorcycle out and off she went!

Meanwhile in Kakashi's and Iruka's studio, Iruka asked Kakashi, "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, she will see _them_ here you know."

Kakashi just replied, "I know that, that's why I want to see how everyone will react to how she looks an/or talks. And I highly doubt that Sakura still looks the same, from when she did in her high-school days."

"Well, I guess so, but if anything happens to her, I blame you."

"Well I guess I can take the credit." And with that, the two men got ready for their meeting with the "new" Sakura.

* * *

Me: Well, how was the first chapter? I'm going to tell how Sakura looks in chapter 2. And just so you all know, she is twenty-one. So, I'm going to leave the guessing of the other characters' ages to you guys.

Naruto: Hey! I want to see how Sakura-Chan looks like! And how come I'm not in this chapter!

Me: Don't worry Naruto, you'll find out in the next chapter. And you'll be in it too!

Naruto: Yay!

Me and Naruto: R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi again! It's NarutoKunoichi623, telling you that…this is a new chapter!

Sasuke: So, big deal, you can write more.

Me: Shut up, you, you…

Sasuke: You can't think of anything, can you?

Me: Yes I can, you, you chicken haired jerk!

Sasuke: (eye twitches)

Me: Ha! I got you there, didn't I?

Sasuke: (Walks Away)

Me: Yeah, that's what I thought! Hinata, do the disclaimer please.

Hinata (Disclaimer): Um, NarutoKunoichi623 d-doesn't o-own Naruto-kun or his show.

Me: Thanks Hinata! Now on with this fresh, brand new chapter!

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner selves**

"Talking"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Sakura got off her motorcycle and she took off her helmet, letting her long pink flowing hair down. She put her helmet on her motorcycle, which was colored dark pink and black with, you guessed it, cherry blossoms! "So this is Kakashi's and Iruka's studio, huh?" She walked inside and looked around "Doesn't really seem like much." She shrugged.

Just then, the clerk called her over, "Excuse me, miss?" Sakura turned around and the clerk continued, "Do you happen to have an appointment?"

Sakura replied, "Uh, yes" She walk up to the counter, "I have an appointment with Hatake Kakashi and Iruka. My name is Haruno Sakura and I have a meeting with them at 8: 15."

"Haruno Sakura, oh why didn't you tell me? Your meeting is on the third floor in room 312. Just take the elevator to the third floor, make a right, then at the first crossway, and make a left, then go four doors down the right."

"Um, okay, thank you." So Sakura did just as the clerk told her and before she knew it, she was right in front of room 312. "Wow, those directions really did help." She knocked on the door and she heard a muffled, "Yes come in." She did as she was told and opened the door. She then walked in and saw two men with their back turned to her. She took a seat and said, "Um, hello Kakashi, Iruka."

The two men then turned around and smiled. Then Kakashi said, "Why hello Sakura, I see you're here right on time." Kakashi was a tall man with a mask over is face, which only showed his left eye and had silver hair that stood up. He wore a gray suit with a black tie and black shoes.

"Yes I agree with Kakashi" Iruka said, "It is very pleasant to see you again after many years." Iruka was a medium sized man with brown hair in high spiky ponytail, and a line going over the upper part of his cheek and over his nose. He wore a brown suit, with a black tie and shoes.

"Like wise, I'm sure."

"Now, enough introductions" Kakashi said, "It's time to get back to business. Now, as I have said, you were offered to be in our newest production. Or to be more specific, an actress and background music, am I correct?"

Sakura nods and Iruka said, "We do hope this production will be a big success. We need everything perfect, especially since Tsunade-Sama will be there at our movie premiere."

At this, Sakura's ears perked up. "Did you say Tsunade?"

Iruka replied, "yes, Tsunade, head of the movie production and a big success in her career. Why do you ask Sakura?"

"Well, you see, I've known Tsunade all of my life. Ever since my parents died, when I graduated from high school, she took me in and she was like as if she was my aunt. And now, she's my agent/aunt. "

Flashback 

_Sakura walked home after that encounter with Ami and Sasuke (A/n: This is a continuation of Sakura's dream, but without the WAKE UP part.), hoping that her parents could cheer her up. Her parents were always the ones to comfort her whenever she needed help. When Sakura had walked around the corner, what she saw had made her tremble and fall to her knees. Her house was being burned down. She then got up and sprinted towards her house, but when she got there, the policemen didn't let her in and made her wait until the fire was cleared out._

_Once it finally did, a fireman came up to another and the man asked a question. Sakura who was within earshot took interest in it and decided to listen (A/n: She was sitting at the back of the ambulance, which had been there in case someone were to get hurt.) The firemen tried to speak as low as they could but Sakura still heard them. "Were there any survivors?" one fireman asked._

_The other laid his head down low, shook his head and said, "No. There were two in the house, but unfortunately, not one of them survived."_

_Once Sakura heard this, she immediately burst into tears and ran as far as she far as she could. She could not take that information, the thought of her parents' death, devastated her. She then she settled down on one corner sat down and sobbed._

_Then, after a good half hour, she stopped, still dreading the fact her parents were dead. Just then, a woman that looked like she was around her thirties wearing a suit, with a matching skirt came up to her and said, "Excuse me, but why are you crying?"_

_Sakura looked up at her with swollen eyes and she solemnly said, "My parents had just died in a fire accident, along with my house."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." She laid her head down low, but then had an idea, "Excuse me, but what's your name?"_

_"Me? Oh well I'm S-Sakura H-Haruno" she said sniffling a bit._

_"Well, Sakura, why don't you come live with me?"_

_Sakura looked up, "You would actually do that for me?"_

_"Sure" the lady replied, "I have tons of space and I wouldn't mind the extra company. I would be glad if you were to come and stay with me."_

_Sakura smiled, got up and hugged the woman. "Arigato, arigato…"_

_"No problem, anything to help." She pulled Sakura off "Oh, right, my name is Tsunade."_

_"Arigato Tsunade-Sama."_

_"Alright, that's enough thank you's now come, get into my car, I'll take you home and get you all settled in." Sakura nodded and she felt relieved that now someone cared about her other than her parents. They both got into the car and Tsunade drove Sakura to her house cough-estate-cough, where Sakura lived her life from there._

End of Flashback 

Halfway through the story, Sakura had begun to cry. After she had finished, the two men were just too shocked for words. After all that she had said, they really didn't have much to say. Sakura then settled down and wiped away her tears. Sakura, not liking the silence between all of three of them spoke up and said, "Well, um, so what part would you like me to play?"

Kakashi, now getting out of his trance, said "Oh well we decided that you would be best fitted to be the main female leading role. Along with our main male leading role, which Uzamaki Naruto will play." Sakura stiffened at the name of which one of her torturers was called. "And not to mention our other co-stars, Uchiha Sasuke, Wasabishi Ami, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata. Oh and let's not forget our camera set people, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Lee, Akimichi Chouji, and Abumere Shino. You'll soon be meeting them at the end of this meeting." Sakura stiffened even more (A/n: If that's even possible!) at the other names of her torturers. And not to mention that she'll be meeting them. But then she had an idea.

Iruka thought Kakashi was going too far and was about to speak up until Sakura flashed a warm smile on her face and said, "Well, it'll be nice to see them again. Hopefully we can try and start over for what they really missed."

The two men were stunned by her boldness and smiled at her. Then Iruka said, "Well, if that's the case, then we'll be meeting you very soon. We always meet"

Iruka got interrupted by the Sakura's cell phone, "Um, hold on." She took out it out and walked outside.

Meanwhile, in the cast lounge that was not too far away from there, a young woman with indigo colored hair and lavender colored eyes got up and said, "I'm going to get a bottle of water, I also want to freshen up before we meet the actor or actress."

Then, a male with yellow hair and cerulean colored eyes had responded, "Sure thing Hinata-Chan, but just be sure you're back before Kakashi and Iruka come with our new actor/actress."

Said woman said, "Hai, Naruto-Kun." And with that Hinata walked out.

Then, a woman with her hair in two buns with chestnut eyes said to Naruto, "Naruto, are you sure you should be letting her go like that, I mean, she could get in trouble with Kakashi and Iruka."

Then, a man with long dark brown hair that was in a loose ponytail hanging down and silver eyes said, "Yes, I do agree with Tenten, I do not think leaving Hinata all by herself to go to the ladies' room is such a good idea."

Naruto replied, "Aw, come on guys, lighten up, Hinata's a big girl now, she can take care of herself."

Then, a raven-haired man with his hair sticking up at the back with onyx eyes said, "You know, I think the dobe's finally said something right in his life."

"Yeah! Wait! Who are you calling a dobe, teme?"

Then, a purple haired woman yelled at Naruto, "Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that!"

"Shut Ami!"

Then a woman with blonde hair that's been hung up in a high ponytail with sapphire eyes shouted to all of them, "Would you all just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone was silent. Then a man with dark brown hair that was hung in a high spiky ponytail with dark eyes said, "Feh, so troublesome. How about this, if Hinata's not back with a half hour, then we'll go look for her. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded and Naruto said, "Good plan Shikamaru."

"Feh, how troublesome."

Meanwhile with Sakura, she was busy talking to Tsunade on her cell phone. "Yes, what is it Tsunade-Sama?"

"Sakura, where are you?"

"Well, I'm at Kakashi's and Iruka's studio, why do you ask?"

"Well, I needed to know where you were, I can't risk losing you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine Tsunade-Sama. Remember that contest I entered?"

"Yes, so what about it?"

"I'm the one that won. And the secret, surprise prize was that I get to be an actress on their upcoming movie and I get to sing the background music."

"Well, that's nice Sakura, but that still doesn't explain why you are there."

"I was just about to get to that, right now, I'm here because I need to meet the rest of the cast members and get my schedule."

"Oh, I see, well, I'm coming over, to see if anything goes wrong or if there are any situations you may not be suitable for."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Goodbye"

Then, they both hung up. Sakura then walked inside and sat. "Tsunade-Sama is coming over. She wants to be sure that there are no problems or any situation that I may not be "suitable" for."

Then Kakashi said, "Well, that alright. We'll have a special guest coming to our studio."

Iruka spoke up, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait here for her then." The other two nodded and waited for the arrival of Tsunade. But, he then sent one of his servants to tell the other cast members that the new actor is an actress.

Meanwhile with Hinata (A/n: Wow, we've been switching a lot lately!), she had just walked into the cast lounge. "Hey guys, did Kakashi or Iruka come with the new actress or actor yet?"

Naruto answered, "No, not yet."

Just then, Iruka's servants came into the room. He said, "Director Iruka has informed me to tell you that the new cast member is an actress, or in other cases a girl. He said that they will be down with her in moment; they are just waiting for a special guest to arrive. That is all." The servant then left the room.

Outside 

A driver stepped out of a limousine and held the door open for a tall woman. She stepped out and went inside the building. She took the elevator to where Sakura and the two men were waiting and reached their door. She stepped inside and said, "Sakura" Everyone turned around to see Tsunade standing by the door, "I think it's time we got down to some real business." Sakura smiled and motioned for Tsunade to take a seat; then, that's where business really got started.

* * *

Me: Well, what did you think?

Sasuke: If you ask me, I thought it was boring; I only had one line.

Me: Well…Nobody asked you!

Sasuke: Hn

Me: Whatever! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but with school and everything I don't know how I managed.

Naruto: Ne, ne NK623, can you teach me how to manage stuff?

Me: Why? You already know how.

Naruto: I do?

Me: (sweat-drops) Never mind

Sakura: BAKA! (Smacks Naruto in the head)

Naruto: Ow! Sakura-Chan, why did you hit me?

Sakura: Because you're an idiot!

Me: (Sweat-drops) Okay then, I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, everything would go my way. Mwahahaha!

"Talking"

'Thinking'/Flashback/Recap

**Actions

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_Naruto answered, "No, not yet."_

_Just then, Iruka's servants came into the room. He said, "Director Iruka has informed me to tell you that the new cast member is an actress, or in other cases a girl. He said that they will be down with her in moment; they are just waiting for a special guest to arrive. That is all." The servant then left the room._

_Outside _

_A driver stepped out of a limousine and held the door open for a tall woman. She stepped out and went inside the building. She took the elevator to where Sakura and the two men were waiting and reached their door. She stepped inside and said, "Sakura" Everyone turned around to see Tsunade standing by the door, "I think it's time we got down to some real business." Sakura smiled and motioned for Tsunade to take a seat; then, that's where business really got started.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

So Naruto, Hinata and everyone else that stood up and sat down. After about two hours or so, Naruto got irritated while everyone else got irritated by Naruto. "Ah! When is Kakashi coming? And where's Iruka? They're both late! I understand Kakashi, but Iruka? Omigod! What if they're in trouble or what if their hurt? Omigod I got to get up there!" (A/n: Naruto's twenty-one years old and he still acts like a child. I like that about him. -) So Naruto dashed out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone in the room sighed in relief that Naruto was gone.

Then Ino said, "Hinata I don't know why you chose him to be your boyfriend but then again, I'll never know!"

"Well, Ino you got to admit" Tenten started "He does know how to cheer a person up."

"And I wouldn't have him any other way." Hinata said, smiling.

"Hinata, Ino, Tenten, you've all got to be kidding me! How can you act as if Naruto is just some normal person? He's a freak!" Ami retorted

"No he's not! Don't talk to him that way!"

"Yes he is Hinata!"

"No he isn't! If you don't understand how my boyfriend is then just stay away from me!" Then Hinata stormed out of the room, running as fast as she could to the music studio, crying her eyes out. _'Naruto-Kun isn't a freak, I'm sure of it. Ami's just wrong, Naruto-Kun's not like that.'  
_  
Everyone glared at Ami. "What? What did I do?" Everyone just shook they're head at her.

Meanwhile with Sakura and the others…

They were all discussing what Sakura would be doing. Kakashi was going to say something that was a bit too personal and asked Sakura, "Um, Sakura" She turned her head to him, "Why don't you check out the music studio for a bit? Try figuring out how to get comfortable, you know to sing properly."

She answered, "Sure Kakashi." She then got up and walked towards the music studio. She walked and walked until she saw a sign on two big doors that said, 'Music Studio'. _'This must be it.'_ She thought.

As Sakura reached for the doorknob she then heard fast footsteps, and sobbing from afar. She looked over her shoulder, what she found was…

With Hinata…

She was still sobbing and because of her tears she couldn't see where she was going; but she knew the way. She sobbed and sobbed and ran and ran until suddenly **bam**! She smacked into a certain someone as they both collided into the music studio. Hinata looked up to see who she collided with and when she did, her eyes were suddenly as big as dinner plates. The person she had just bumped into was Sakura! Her old friend! Hinata smiled at her but then she quickly removed once she saw Sakura staring back.

Sakura looked at her old companion and spoke, "Hinata!" She ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

Hinata was just shocked to see Sakura again. "S-Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura pulled away and gave Hinata a confused smile, "Yeah?

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She Hinata hugged Sakura who was fairly confused. But she regained her composure and hugged Hinata back.

"So how are you doing?" Sakura asked as she pulled away and examined her. Hinata definitely is not the girl she used to be. Her eyes were beautiful and her hair was much longer now, it's up to her mid back She wore a denim jean skirt with her initials in a big star and a belt with an 'H' on it. She wore a lavender tank top and a white short jacket on top, along with her dark purple up to knee boots. To describe it all in one word, stunning.

"Oh I'm doing fine." She paused to look at Sakura, "But I guess I can say the same for you." Sakura wore black jeans with a cherry blossom spreading its vines along the hem, with a gold chain hanging from the top hem. She wore a black tank top with a dark pink shirt that cuts off at the shoulders on top, allowing the hem of the tank top to show, along with dark pink boots. Her pink hair was longer than before with black highlights, put up in a ponytail with black chopsticks. Just one word to explain it all dead-drop gorgeous!

Sakura smirked, "So, are an actress here at Kakashi and Iruka's studio, am I correct?"

"You caught me."

"You must be very happy, I also know that you and Naruto hooked up. You must be even happier." She smiled at the lavender-eyed girl.

"Yes, I am."

Sakura's face turned into a worried frown, "Then why were you crying earlier?"  
"Huh? Oh, well, you, um…"

"Spit it out Hinata, I need to hear it if you want me to try and fix whatever your problem is."

Hinata looked at Sakura with a surprised look. She smiled and was about to say something but she then remembered what she had done to Sakura and how Sakura acted…

**Flashback**

_Sixteen-year-old Sakura walked to school on the first day of school. She thought, 'I'm going to be so happy to see Hinata again.' She walked to school with happy thoughts until suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." She looked up at the person and saw that it was Hinata. "Oh Hinata!" Sakura stood up and hugged her. _

Hinata grew a scowl on her face and she pushed Sakura off of her. "Get off me! And watch where you're going!"

"Hinata, don't you remember? It's me Sakura!"

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" she said coldly.

"Um, well…"

"If your not going to say anything, then why don't you answer my question. Why is it you think I'm just some freak with my white eyes, huh? What's with all those lies you told me when we were young?" She started to walk towards Sakura who was currently backing up.

"Hinata? What's wrong with you? I've never said any of those things before!"

**SMACK!** Hinata smacked Sakura in the face and said, "Stop lying!"

Sakura, who was currently on the floor because of Hinata, looked up with hurt eyes and said, "But Hinata, I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!"

"Shut up! Stop talking to me! Get away and stay away from me! I never want you in my sight ever again!" And with that Hinata walked away, leaving Sakura crying her eyes out because she had just lost her dearest friend.

**End of Flashback**

During the semester, Hinata found out that Sakura had been telling the truth; she had never said any of those words before that were just some rumor someone had said. Hinata was on the verge of tears now. She had just tortured one of her dearest best friends for something that wasn't even true. Now, here was Sakura trying to help her out when she was feeling sadness and sorrow. _'I was so mean to her, and now she's helping me. I'm such an idiot!' _Sakura on the other hand was just standing there dumbfounded. "Hinata? Hinata? Hinata? Yoo-hoo! Anybody there? Hello wake up woman!"

By the time Hinata was out of her deep thought she quickly threw herself on Sakura. "Oh Sakura-Chan I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hinata was now crying her tears out.

"What for Hinata? You were just spacing out."

"No Sakura-Chan, for all that I've done to you." Sakura now understood what Hinata meant and kept quiet. "I'm sorry, for hurting you, I'm sorry for ruining our friendship all just because of some rumor that wasn't even true. I'm so sorry!"

Sakura said, "It's okay Hinata, I'm over that now. What was in the past stays in the past. We're in the future now; it's time to forget all that has happened."

Hinata pulled away from Sakura to see that she had a smile on her face. Hinata smiled back and said, "Arigato Sakura-Chan, arigato!"

"No biggie, now why were you crying earlier when you bumped into me?"

"Oh, um" Hinata looked "Well, you know how Naruto-Kun and I are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

"Uh-hu…go on"

"Well, Ami said Naruto was some kind of freak and we both started arguing because she had a problem with him."

"That damn mother fucking bitch! How dare she that!" Hinata was amazed to how 'colorful' Sakura's language was, but she kept quiet. "Naruto is not a freak!"

"That's what I said!"

"That daughter of a bitch! She can go to fucking hell!"

"You bet that asshole can! She can go fucking hell, along with her fucking, big-ass…well, ass, and her pole up his ass boyfriend Uchiha!" (A/n: Wow, Hinata and Sakura say a lot of cuss words. O.o)

Sakura stopped ranting and Hinata soon realized her mistake. "Ooops! Sorry." Hinata bit her lip.

Sakura smiled then smirked, "It's okay. So how is the son of a bitch with a pole up his ass Uchiha?"

"Um, well, he's fine, I guess. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey, why are **_you_** here Sakura-Chan? I mean, you know why I'm here, but why are you?"

"Oh me? Well, I won some competition that I entered and now I'm"

Hinata cut off Sakura, "You're the new actress! Oh my fucking god! I can't believe it! You're our new actress! And apparently background singer! Aahh!"

Sakura sweat-dropped at Hinata's hyper ness. "Okay, I get the idea. Well, I guess I better head back to Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade-Sama, they'll be"

Again, Hinata cut off Sakura, "Omigod! Tsunade-Sama! You know her?"

"Yeah…why…?"

"She's like the most famous person ever!"

"Well, do you want to meet her?"

"Okay! Sure!" Just then, she remembered something "Oh, I think we'll see Naruto-Kun with them!" Hinata added as they walked back.

"Naruto? Why would we see them there?"

"Because before I left, Naruto went to check up on Kakashi and Iruka because they thought they were late."

"Aahh, Naruto. A huge baka, but a good friend. You're really lucky you have a boyfriend that's like that." Hinata blushes and they resume walking.

* * *

So, once they reach the office, they see Naruto ranting about how they were okay and how much he was worried about them. Hinata came in first and said, "Naruto-Kun, you can calm down now."

"Eh? Hinata-Chan!" Sakura then came in. "Huh? Who's that?"

"Eh? Naruto, you don't remember me?" Sakura pouts. And while doing so, she examined Naruto. His face was now more matured, and his hair was a bit longer, a bit, that's it. He wore a pair of jeans with a black long sleeves shirt, over that he wore an orange shirt that said the word, 'Monster' on it in black words, or in on word, handsome!

"Omigod! Is that Sakura?" Hinata nodded. "Oh my fucking god!" Next thing everyone knew, Naruto was clinging to Sakura's legs whining, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate or hurt me!"

Sakura just sweat-dropped, "Um, if you let go I will…?"

Naruto looked up at her with stars in his eyes, "Really?" Sakura nodded, hoping this would work. "Yahoo! Thanks Sakura-Chan, I'll be a better man now, I promise!"

"Sure, whatever you say Naruto" Sakura giggled.

Kakashi then said, "Well, we've already gotten everything covered, Sakura, we'll be going down now to meet everyone else." Sakura nodded and followed, with this order, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and then Sakura. So, they all walked downstairs chatting along the way until finally they reached the outside of the cast lounge. So they stood out side and then Kakashi spoke once again, "Okay, Naruto, Hinata, you guys go in first, then, I'll come in with Iruka and Tsunade; we'll say a few things, and then we'll introduce Sakura. Oh and Naruto, try not to brag about how you know the new actress too much, okay?"

"Sure, come on Hinata-Chan." Hinata nodded and they entered the room.

Hinata was then surrounded by Tenten, and Ino. "Hinata are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good" Ino said, "Because if you weren't…"

Tenten finished Ino's sentence, "Ami would so get it."

Ami just scoffed, "Whatever." She then went back to swooning over her so-called boyfriend, while everyone looked at her in disgust.

Then Naruto remembered, "Ne, ne, guess what!" Everyone looked at him. Naruto place an arm around Hinata and continued, "Me and Hinata know who the actress is!" He gave them his goofy grin while Hinata just smiled.

"It's true," Hinata, said, "In fact, she's the one who got me over the whole problem."

"Well," Shikamaru said, "Who is it?"

Just then, Kakashi and Iruka came into the room with Tsunade following suit. They all gapped at the sight of Tsunade but then Kakashi spoke, "Well, hello everyone."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and Iruka spoke up, "I'm sure you all know Tsunade-Sama, she is here because"

Tsunade cut off Iruka, "I'm here because my client will be joining you in your career and I'm here to make sure nothing happens to her; seeing as though you might hurt her yet again." Everyone, except for Naruto and Hinata, looked at her with a confused look on their faces. Tsunade just sweat-dropped.

Kakashi then said, "Perhaps, it's best of you see her so you will understand what Tsunade-Sama means. Alright you can come in."

The person walked into the room and when she did, everyone's, except Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata's, eyes became as wide as dinner plates. The other five just smiled. (A/n: Oh yeah, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru are there.)

"T-That's, t-that's" Ino stuttered

"Omigod," Tenten started

"What! I can't believe it!" Ami said

"…" Neji was silent.

"Troublesome," You all know who this is.

"…." Sasuke was silent.

"**Munch**…Omi** munch** god **munch**!" Choji said eating his chips.

"…" Shino was quiet.

"…" Lee was currently quiet, but drooling at the sight of Sakura

"…" Kiba was quiet, but then Akamaru came out from behind him and jumped into the person's arms and started licking her.

"Yes, this is your new actress Sakura Haruno"

* * *

Me: So what did you think?

Sakura: I just love my new look!

Hinata: I've changed so much!

Me: Well, what do you want me to do? That's the way I put it!

Sakura & Hinata: Whatever

Me: Okay! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi peoples! It's me again! And I'm here with a long awaited chapter!

Naruto: Hey, what took you so long with the chapter anyway?

Me: Well, I've been so busy with school and everything so I really don't have time.

Naruto: What's school?

Me: It's kind of like the academy, only much more boring!

Naruto: Oh. Well, I'd hate to be you!

Me: Hey, what do you mean by _that_ huh?

Naruto: Nothing (Hides in corner)

Me: Oh, well, okay Naruto (Hugs Naruto) Come on, it's okay. Can you do the disclaimer?

Naruto (Disclaimer): Well, okay. NK623 does not own Naruto, or me and my friends.

Me: Thank you! Now, it's on with the chapter!

'Thinking' 

"Talking"

**Song lyrics/ Inner Sasuke

* * *

**

Recap:

_The person walked into the room and when she did, everyone's, except Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata's, eyes became as wide as dinner plates. The other five just smiled. (A/n: Oh yeah, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru are there.)_

_"T-That's, t-that's" Ino stuttered_

_"Omigod," Tenten started_

_"What! I can't believe it!" Ami said_

_"…" Neji was silent._

_"Troublesome," You all know who this is._

_"…." Sasuke was silent._

_"**Munch**…Omi** munch** god **munch**!" Choji said eating his chips._

_"…" Shino was quiet._

_"…" Lee was currently quiet, but drooling at the sight of Sakura_

_"…" Kiba was quiet, but then Akamaru came out from behind him and jumped into the person's arms and started licking her._

_"Yes, this is your new actress Sakura Haruno" _

_End of Recap_

Chapter 4 

Everyone stood there, just frozen in spot in astonishment on the sight before them. Sakura Haruno, the Sakura Haruno. The Sakura Haruno they used to tease and torture was standing right in front of them, in a fully grown body. Akamaru stopped licking Sakura and ran back to Kiba, who just caught him and kept staring. An awkward silence filled the room, so to stop it, Naruto and Hinata walked over to Sakura and said, "Welcome to cast!"

After hearing this, everyone pulled out of his or her trance. They all watched intently at Sakura observing the way she looks. (A/n: If you want to know how she looks, then go to chapter 3)

Sakura, after quietly thanking Naruto and Hinata, looked up at the rest of the cast members. They were all just staring at her. Well, okay, maybe not all of them, Ami's fuming; that's not a very pretty sight to see.

Sakura, after examining them for a while, put on a warm smile, and spoke up. "Hello again. I can't believe after all these years we finally meet each other again." Sakura walked across the room and sat on one of the couches. Crossing her legs, she continued, "So, this is what you've been doing, huh? Well, that's good for you; I suppose it would fit your character. After all, you were the popular ones back in high school that basically tortured me all the way through."

"…" Everyone else was speechless after that.

"Now, I think I might want to guess who is hooked up with whom." She got up from her seat and stood in front of everyone. "Hm, well, I do know that Naruto and Hinata are hooked up." She looked towards their direction and smiled. She looked back at everyone else and continued, "And I also know that Ami and Sasuke are hooked up as well, from resources I've heard." She looked towards Ami and Sasuke, and then to Hinata, who just looked away. (A/n: Don't worry my dear people who are reading this. This is a SasuSaku fic, so do not worry! Bad stuff will come to Ami in time!!) "Now, all I have to do is match up the rest." She looked towards Neji and Tenten. "You two, you guys are hooked up, are you not?" They just linked hands and looked away. Sakura smiled and looked over and Shikamaru and Ino, "And that just leaves the other most possible couple, Shikamaru and Ino."

"Troublesome as it is to say, yes we are together."

"Yup!"

Sakura looked towards Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Shino, and Choji. "Do you guys have a special someone back home?" They all nodded. "That's nice. Well, I'm happy for you all. So, how-"

Ami interrupted Sakura, "Hey, don't try getting to close to us, okay? And while you're here, just be sure to keep away from **_my_** Sasuke-kun, okay?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, whatever you say Ami." Ami smirked and was about to rub it in Sakura's face, but Sakura beat her to it. "But, I didn't know that you owned Sasuke. I thought everyone was their own person. You can't own someone, well, unless you're a possessive type."

Ami was at a loss for words, the only thing she could think of was, "Well, you, uh, SHUT UP!" She then thought for a while, "PINKY, FOREHEAD GIRL!!" Everyone's eyes widen at that, for they knew that those words hurt Sakura badly in high school. They all looked at Sakura who had her head hung low, her hair covering her face. Ami smirked, "What are you going to do, CRYBABY SAKURA!!"

Sakura, with her head still hung low, walked over to the door and ran out. Everyone glared at Ami, and then ran after Sakura, Ami trailing behind them. They found Sakura sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, where Sakura first came in. They all crowded around her and stared. She still held her head down, but they did see the tears falling onto her pants. Hinata spoke up, "Ami! Apologize to Sakura! NOW!!"

"Why should I? It's not my fault she's still a crybaby."

"I said apologize, NOW!! Or else I will drag your fucking big ass right here and make you!"

They all stared at Hinata, and finally, Ami gave up, "Fine! But, it means nothing, okay!" She walked up to Sakura, "Hey, Forehead."

Sakura looked up with tear stained eyes. "What is it Ami?"

"I'm, s-sorry."

Sakura just started crying again, "I know you don't mean it, so I guess, if you think of me that way, then, I should just leave!" She broke down in tears again.

"What! No, please, don't cry! Don't cry! Hinata's going to kill me if you don't! Please, I'm sorry!! I'm, sorry!!"

Sakura just kept crying, and Hinata, well she got ready to beat Ami to a pulp. "_Ami!_" She was about to kill Ami, until she heard someone laughing.

They all looked around, and then they looked at Sakura, who still had her head down, but when she had lift it up, everyone clearly saw that she was laughing her ass off! "HAHAHAHAHA!! You should have seen the look on your face Ami!! Priceless!!" Sakura kept laughing.

They stared at Sakura in disbelief. Naruto spoke, "S-Sakura-chan, why, but, you, huh?"

Sakura's laughing died down and she explained, "Well, you know, I thought you guys would figure it out by now. I mean, I had to show what I was capable of in order to claim my spot in the cast."

Then, it finally hit them, it was all an act! _'Man, she's good!'_ They all thought in their minds. "Well, I guess Sakura is really better than we thought she was before." Kakashi said.

Yeah, I'm really glad she won the contest." Iruka said.

Everyone else was still in the state of shock, so they stayed like that for a while. Tenten was the first one to brake out of it. "Wow Sakura, you've got to teach me how to act like that! I mean, my acting is okay, but yours, is wow!"

"Thanks Tenten, I'm glad you like my acting, but it isn't all that you know."

"Yeah it is!!"

"No it's not."

"Fake tears, pretty impressive. How?" Neji asked

"I'm a deep person. I have had a lot of problems in my life. So, I just think of those problems, and well, you know what comes next."

"Amazing!" Ino said.

"Yeah, if you didn't start laughing, Hinata would have beaten Ami to a pulp." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I kind of heard over my fake tears."

"Yup, that's my girl." Tsunade said sitting down next to Sakura and putting an arm around her.

Sakura giggled a bit. "Well, now that we've gotten settled, what now?"

Kakashi suggested "Why don't you hear some of Sakura's music, since she is doing background music. Then we can go straight to rehearsing." They all nodded and walked to the music room. Once they got there, Kakashi asked, "So Sakura, what are you going to sing?"

Sakura thought for a while, "Hm, I don't know. Tsunade, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well…there is one, but I don't know if you're willing to do it. Why don't you sing "Everything I'm Not?"

"I guess I could sing that. Just, give me a guitar. I also need someone to play the drums; I need another guitarist, and someone to play the electric piano."

"We could do that." Tenten, Ino, and Hinata said.

"Okay." So, they all took their places, with Tenten at the drums, Sakura and Ino at the electric guitars, and Hinata at the electric piano. "Okay, I'll start off, and then once you guys get the rhythm, just join along, okay? And if you memorize some of the words, then sing along." They all nodded and then they began. Sakura played the electric guitar, and Tenten got the rhythm, so she started to play, and Sakura started to sing, (A/n: I will put up the URL so you guys can watch it in my profile.)

"**Oh no, don't go changing**

**That's what you told me from the start**

**Thought you were something different**

**That's when it all just fell apart"**

Hinata and Ino got the rhythm, so they started to play.

"**Like you're so perfect**

**And I can't measure up**

**But I'm not perfect**

**Just all messed up"**

"**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't want to pretend so this is the end**

**Of you and me**

'**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

'**Cause she's everything, everything, I'm not"**

"**It's not like I need somebody,**

**Telling me where I should go at night**

**Don't worry, find somebody**

**Someone to tell how to live their life."**

"'**Cause you're so perfect**

**And no one measures up**

**You're all by yourself**

**You're all messed up"**

"**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't want to pretend so this is the end**

**Of you and me**

'**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

'**Cause she's everything, everything, I'm not"**

"**Now wait a minute, because of you**

**I never knew all the things that I had**

**Hey don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you tonight**

'**Cause this is my life"**

**_Hinata, Ino, Tenten_ (Sakura) _(All)_**

_**(I was losing myself) to somebody else**_

**But now I see (Now I see, yeah)**

**I don't want to pretend so this is the end**

**Of you and me (The end of you and me)**

'**Cause the girl that you want (That you want)**

**She was tearing us apart**

'**Cause she's _(Everything)_, everything, I'm not"**

_**But now I see**_

_**(I don't want to pretend so this is the end)**_

_**(Of you and me)**_

_**('Cause the girl that you want)**_

_**(She was tearing us apart)**_

**_('Cause she's everything, everything) _(I'm not)**

Everyone clapped for them as they ended. Well, almost everyone, Ami scowled at them (A/n: Jealous much?). The girls bowed and went back to everyone else. "Like I said, "Tsunade said as she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "That's my girl."

Hinata walked over to Naruto, "You did great, Hinata-chan!

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Ino walked over to Shikamaru, "Troublesome. You did great Ino."

"Arigato Shika-kun!"

* * *

Tenten walked over to Neji, "Impressive."

"Arigato, Neji-kun."

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura spoke to Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, and well everyone else I guess. He watched as she laughed, and joked around with the people that he knew for almost half his life. _'Hm, this girl is very interesting. Well, now she is. I wonder why I always tortured her in high school_

**Maybe it was because she was a nerd!**

_Yeah, you're probably right._

**Of course I'm right!**

…

**Well…?**

_Well what?_

**Aren't you going to do something about it?**

_About what?_

**I'll just get straight to the point, dump the slut, and get Sakura!**

_Oh, that. _

**Well...?**

_Well what?_

**Oh for the love of- Just get the girl!**

_Why?_

**You know what? Just got back to staring okay? But, I'll be back!!**

_Whatever. Oh, and one more thing._

**What?**

_Who are you?_

**And you're supposed to be an Uchiha prodigy; I'm your inner, dumbo!**

_You know if you're me, then you just called yourself a dumbo_

…**You know what, I'm gone!!**

_Whatever_

So, Inner Sasuke left, and Sasuke continued to observe Sakura more closely. Ami watched as all the others spoke amongst themselves. She was fuming! _'How dare forehead come and show off like she's all that! Oh, I'm going to make that bitch pay! Well, at least I still have my Sasuke-kun'_ She looked over at Sasuke to find him walking over to Sakura. She stared in disbelief and her face was like this-- O.O

_'I can't believe that little bitch!'_ Ami thought. _'Stealing _**my**_Sasuke-kun! She will pay, oh well. At least I still have my main role, which will be good enough for me to get my Sasuke-kun back.'_ She looked over at Kakashi, whom was about to make an announcement.

"People! We will be taking a vote for the female main role. Who wants the main female role to be Ami?" Ami was the only one that raised her hand. "Okay. Who wants Sakura to be the main lead role?" Everyone, not including Ami, raised their hand. "Looks like majority rules, Sakura is the winner." Ami was fuming, so she just left the room.

* * *

Hinata was sulking a bit because she knew that Naruto was doing the main role, and whoever had the female lead role, then they would get to do the movie with her most of the time. Sakura seemed to notice that Hinata was sulking, so she went over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. Hinata looked up when she saw Sakura look at her for a moment and then look back at Kakashi. Sakura finished her chat with Kakashi and he nodded in agreement.

He then made an announcement, "Ahem, excuse me. I have another announcement. It seems that Sakura doesn't feel comfortable with doing the part with Naruto, no offence she said, so she decided that she would rather have Uchiha Sasuke do the main role, and Naruto will take Sasuke's place as a co-star with Hinata." Sakura walked over next to Hinata and smiled broadly.

Hinata smiled back and hugged Sakura, "Arigato Sakura-chan! Arigato!"

Sakura pulled away, "Hey, no problem. I don't really mind. But, I knew _you_ would mind because he _is_ your _boyfriend_ after all."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm just glad you're happy."

They soon decided that they would take a walk for a little bit, so they walked out of the room and walked in silence in the halls for a while until Hinata asked Sakura a question, "Hey, Sakura-chan…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I know this is a bit personal, but, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura looked at her, and then looked down sadly, "I _used_ to have a boyfriend. It started out cool for the first few weeks, but then, he just practically took over my life. He kept telling me what to do, what not to do, where to go, where not to go. You know, the usual, from telling me what I should wear, to telling me how to live my life."

"So, what happened?"

Sakura sighed and continued, "Well, I went to his house for a quick visit, seeing as though he wouldn't mind that. I walked inside the house and searched for a while. And, when I went to check his room, I saw him sleeping with another girl, dead naked. Although I couldn't really see it, I knew they were because I had seen all the clothes lying on the floor. I ran back to the house that I shared with Tsunade-"

"Wait, you live Tsunade?"

"Yeah, on the last day of school, when I went home, I saw that my house was being burned down and my parents had died. So, when I ran away, Tsunade took me in and I've lived with her ever since."

"Wow, oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. Please, continue."

Sakura nodded and did so. "So, I ran back to the house and cried my eyes out until I had finally fallen asleep. The next day, he had come to the house for a visit and that's where I had told him that I was breaking up with him. He told me that I was making a mistake and tried to win me back, but I didn't listen. So, he pulled out a- He pulled out a-" Sakura was nearly choking on her own tears. They came to a stop in there tracks. Hinata use this as an advantage to hand her a tissue and rub her back soothingly.

"Hey, just say it. Come on, it can't be that bad."

Sakura nodded and regained her posture, "He, he pulled out a gun and knife and attempted to kill me with it. He, he pulled the trigger and tried to shoot me, but he had missed and ended up running out of bullets." Hinata gasped, "Oh, it just gets worse. He then ran at me, while I had been catching my breath and tried to stab me. I had barely dodged it and ended up getting a gash on my right arm." She took the tissue and rubbed it against her arm, taking away the covering make-up and revealing the scar that had been left from the gash.

"Omigod, so, what happened the guy?"

"After he had made that gash, that's where Tsunade came in with security, and they took him away to jail. The last words he had said were that he'd get his revenge at me one day, and then sooner or later I would be his once more."

"Oh Sakura, I never knew you had had all this drama in your life."

"Well, now you do."

"Oh Sakura, are you going to be okay?" Hinata said while hugging her.

"I don't know Hinata; he's supposed to come out of jail soon. I don't know the exact date, but I do know that he will be coming back soon, and he will be out to get me."

"How do you know?"

"I keep getting messages from him from the jail center. He's already sent me six of them." Just then, her cell phone had rung. Sakura pulled away from the hug and took her cell out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and her face instantly paled.

"Sakura? Sakura are you okay?"

Hinata looked at the caller ID and her face had become filled with fear, it was a call from the prison center; the caller on ther other line was her ex-boyfriend, who was...

* * *

Me: Well, talk about a very dramatic ending.

Sakura: Tell me about it! I have a mysterious, freaky, weird, guy that's trying to kill me!

Me: Yeah… I pity you.

Sakura: HEY!!!

Me: I'm kidding!!

Sakura: (mumbles something)

Me: Anyway…if anyone can guess who Sakura's mystery boyfriend is, then I will dedicate the next chapter to you! And will allow you to make a request to me to make a story!!

Sakura: R&R!!

Me: They can't they've already read the story!!

Sakura: So, then why'd you make me say it at the end and not at the top!

Me: I don't know!!

Sakura: How can you not know!!

Me: Never mind!!

Sakura: Fine! Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey guys… sorry about the **VERY, AGONIZING WAIT**.

Naruto: (Grumbles)

Me: Don't mind him guys, he's just grumpy because he ran out of ramen. But anyway, yeah, sorry, but over the months I've been busy I guess… and plus I'm kind of changing my views on some characters.

Naruto: WHO ME?

Me: No Naruto, I still love you.

Naruto: Oh… okay!!

Me: (Sweat drop) Just do the disclaimer

**Naruto (Disclaimer): Ying Yang Princez KeikoHime does not own Naruto.**

**Inner**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I don't know Hinata; he's supposed to come out of jail soon. I don't know the exact date, but I do know that he will be coming back soon, and he will be out to get me."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I keep getting messages from him from the jail center. He's already sent me six of them." Just then, her cell phone had rung. Sakura pulled away from the hug and took her cell out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and her face instantly paled._

"_Sakura? Sakura are you okay?"_

_Hinata looked at the caller ID and her face had become filled with fear, it was a call from the prison center; the caller…_

_End of Recap_

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Finally)**

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered fearfully.

Hinata looked up at her, "Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?" Sakura nodded, "I read a report on him in the newspaper; about the day he went to jail, I just didn't know it was you. They didn't specify your name or anything about you, so I just left it alone."

Sakura looked away in embarrassment, "I-I… I didn't want anyone to know it was me… so I asked the reporter if they wouldn't mention anything about me. Just that I'm some woman that Gaara tried to kill…"

"Oh… so what are you going to do about the call?"

The phone kept ringing, "I'll answer…" And so that's what she did; but she put it on speaker so that Hinata could also hear. Sakura looked at Hinata and gave her the sign to shut up and listen and not say a word before she did.

They both listened to the voice on the other end; a deep, husky, and creepy voice spoke into the phone; "_Sakura_…" the two girls stiffened; the voice let out a dark chuckle, "_Just a few more days Saki… just a few more days and you'll be all mine again. Oh yeah, you'll be mine once more and then I can punish you for doing this to me__… hehe… I'll see you soon Cherry Blossom…_" And that was that; he hung up and Sakura flipped the phone off.

"Sakura…" Hinata pulled her into a hug, "Oh goodness… if I had known it was you I would've found you and took you in with me…"

Sakura hugged back, "I know… but its okay, Tsunade and Shizune was there to help me and I've been successful so far…"

"Really, what did you do before you came?"

"Well… I didn't have much of a career, so I ended up helping at the hospital that Tsunade was working at after she transferred here to Konoha…"

"Oh, so you're a doctor training?"

"You could say that; I've always wanted to become one, but I decided to join some contests and fill some applications so that if I don't become successful with my first goal, I could do so with my other goals in life."

"That's smart… I would've done that; if not for the fact I was famous enough… hehe…"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey… Don't brag; it's a mean thing to do Ms. Hyuga Hinata… or should I say future Mrs. Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki?"

Hinata blushed as she pushed Sakura lightly, "Shut up Sakura," her face then grew solemn, "So… did you tell Tsunade-sama about this whole, Gaara situation?"

Sakura looked away shamefully, "No…"

Hinata's eyes widened, "Why not?"

"Because… because I can't okay… Tsunade's very protective of me and if she finds out about it she'll take away, basically my freedom. I may be an adult but she'll still use her advantages… advantages that you do not need to know so shut your mouth and don't ask any questions about the subject."

Hinata shut her mouth, "Damn it… I was going to ask…" The two girls laughed; Hinata cleared her throat, "So, I guess Gaara was who you dedicated that song to."

"Straight off the bat, Hinata; I wrote it a few months after he started telling me what to do and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Hinata giggled; "Okay, but you'll have to tell her sooner or later."

Sakura's face fell, "I know… I will, just not now okay? A lot's going on so… yeah…" Hinata nodded and smiled; Sakura smiled back and held out her arm, "So shall we go?"

Hinata giggled, "We shall." She locked arms and they started walking down the hallway; trying to keep the same walking pace as each other. And what I mean by that is having their feet match the other person's feet; and if you're confused as hell, then whatever, I can't explain it…

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others Ami was fuming; she went up to Kakashi and started yelling, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IN THE SHOW NOW?"

"I don't know…"

"WELL?"

"Well what?"

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO GIVE ME ANOTHER ROLE?"

"No… I don't see why I should; but if you want, I can probably get you a part."

"Really, as what?"

"A…"

"A what? A what?"

"A… tiny pebble."

"A pebble; a small insignificant pebble; that's my role?

"Yup… unless you don't want it…"

"Oh yeah, of course I'd want to be a peb- OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO BE THE DAMN PEBBLE!!"

"Well, then I guess you're not in it then."

"WHAT!!! KAKASHI YOU OLD PORNO FREAK!!"

"It's not polite to say bad words Ami."

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY ROLE IN THE MOVIE!!??"

Kakashi put his finger in his ear, trying to adjust to the new hearing that he may need, "I don't know but for now I will bill you for the hearing aid that I now require for my left ear." He thought for a moment putting on a face, "Yup… my left ear is now officially deaf."

"Kakashi, you little porn book addict; you better find me a role in this movie or you'll regret it!!"

Unfortunately, because Kakashi had officially become deaf in the left ear, what he heard was, "Kamashi, you little corn hook faggot; you flatter mind me a mole in this movie or will tiger it!!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "What? I'm not a corn hook faggot!! Just for that; I'm going to bill you the hearing aid _and_ make sure to pay them double, so that you'll need to pay twice as much."

"WHAT??!! Ugh!!" Ami looked towards Sasuke and put on her best puppy dog pleading look. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto **(A/n: Remember, Hinata's still with Sakura) **were all talking in one corner. Well, more like Naruto sulking in the corner and everyone else just trying to convince him to stop his sulking. Tenten narrowed her eyes in concern; she said, "Come on Naruto; you've got to stop sulking…"

Ino nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah Naruto, you've got to stop eating it or else you'll become unhealthy."

Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend, "Statistics show that its unhealthy to eat ramen _all_ the time; it's just the fact that Naruto's body system seems to be made so that he stays healthy _and_ he can eat all the ramen he want. It's just the fact that he keeps sulking right now…"

Neji made a face of confusion, "_Why _are you sulking?"

Naruto just sat there mumbling, "I want some ramen… I want some ramen… I want… I want… HINATA-CHAN!!" They watched as Naruto's eyes brightened as he ran over to his girlfriend, "HINATA-CHAN!!" Sakura and Hinata were standing at the doorway; Sakura sidestepped next to Sasuke as Naruto tackled Hinata, "Hinata-chan, I missed you so much… people keep telling me to stop eating ramen…"

Hinata smiled nervously as she sweat dropped, "Naruto-kun… it's unhealthy to eat too much ramen…"

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy, "What; but ramen is healthy!! And Shikamaru said that my body system was made so that I can be healthy and eat all the ramen I want!!"

Hinata looked at him pleadingly, "Well, that may be so, but please try to eat more vegetables and other types of food. I don't want you to fall sick because your body system wasn't well enough for you to consume all that ramen."

Naruto's eyes softened and he grinned that special grin that was reserved only for her, "Okay Hinata-chan… I will, just for you."

Hinata smiled at him and gave him a big hug, while giving him a peck on the lips as well, "Arigato **(Thank you)**, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sasuke felt someone tap him on the shoulder and when he did, he saw…

A BABOON IN CLOWN MAKEUP!!! His eyes widened in horror; oh wait… he looked closer… oh it's just Ami… oh wait… eww… he regained his posture. He put on his stoic façade and narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you want Ami?"

Ami pouted her lips… which made her look more like a monkey butt uglier baboon in clown makeup, "Kakashi won't give me the part that I wanted and he refused to give me another; not to mention that he said that he's going to bill me for a hearing aid. He said that he's going to have me pay twice the amount that I need to pay too!!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"…"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"What?"

"Didn't you just listen to what I just said?"

"Yeah…"

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?"

"I mean what I mean."

"Well what do you mean what you mean when you said so what?"

"What?"

"Ugh!! Just tell me what you're going to do about it!!"

"… Nothing…"

"What; but… but… why?"

"Because… he's the manager; he can do whatever he wants. Plus, no one ever said you needed to be in the movie. You just came in and demanded that you get a part in the movie because you needed to be with me."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"It's your problem, not mine; now leave me alone… you're annoying."

"If that's the way you want to treat your girlfriend then fine, I'm leaving!!"

"… Okay then, bye."

"Wait; you're supposed to say that you're sorry and that you'll fix all my problems while saying you love me!!"

"No… you said that if that was how I was going to treat you the way I did then fine… then you said you were going to leave. You said nothing of saying that I'm sorry, when I'm not, and that I'll fix your problems, when I won't, and saying I love you, which I don't."

"Ugh… whatever… wait… so does that mean that you would've if I had said so?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead, "… No… I just said that I'm _**NOT**_ sorry, I'm _**NOT**_ going to fix your problems, and I _**DON'T**_ love you."

"But… but…"

"Now leave; and I mean it Ami, LEAVE!!" Ami ran out of the door teary eyed…

Sasuke sighed and he heard someone speak out his thoughts from beside him, "Drama Queen…" He looked over at Sakura **(A/n: Remember she moved next to him?)**, "People like her are practically born for acting; it's just up to them whether or not if they should act for the wrong reasons."

He looked at her skeptically before closing his eyes, "Ah… but then again; it's just the question of how we can sort out the liars when they say it's for the right reasons."

"Yeah… So tell me…" He looked over at her and raised a brow, "What's with the stoic façade on your face?"

"What?"

"You always have a blank look or a narrowed eyes look on your face; if something amusing happens, you either have a smirk or just the same blank look. What's with that?"

"Well…"

* * *

Me: Well… that's that I guess…

Sakura: WHAT!! But Sasuke didn't even get to answer!!

Hinata: Gosh… calm down Sakura, she's doing the best she can you know…

Tenten: Yeah Sakura, you should consider yourself lucky, I only had one line in this chapter!!

Ino: Yeah forehead girl!! What makes you so special that you get to speak for Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Can you four girls just shut up? You're giving me a headache…

Me: Can you all just shut up? I'm trying to work here!! Any way, to those that said that Gaara was Sakura's ex, you're correct!! But, unfortunately, I'm not good with request stories, so what you all _can_ do is make your own character; and I will have them make a special surprise guest. But, you must make sure that they have some relationship with any of the characters. Here's a guideline you can use to help:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Appearance:**

**Relationship with whom and how they know each other:**

**Personality:**

**(Also include what the types of things the characters would like, for instance food, clothing, etc…)**

Well, I hope to see some interesting characters!! Also, I need a few song suggestions, so if you have any, I hope to see some great ones!! And to the people that didn't get the answer right, here's one to answer!!

What is Sasuke's answer to Sakura?

And to those Gaara lovers out there, Gaara is not the bad guy, well... he kind of is, but only for now... Otherwise, no he's not the bad guy. Review Please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Little Notice**

**Hello everyone to whom reads "To Meet Again" this is a just a little notice for all of you. No, I'm not redoing this story; I'm just giving a little notice here about the characters in this story.**

**Okay the following is a list of people and their ages, so that the people giving me characters for the story can figure out the age they want theirs to be. That way there's no confusion and everyone is right as rain :)**

**Sakura: 21**

**Sasuke: 21**

**Naruto: 21**

**Hinata: 20 turning 21 in December**

**Neji: 22**

**Tenten: 22**

**Shikamaru: 21**

**Ino: 21**

**Lee: 22**

**Choji: 21**

**Kiba: 21**

**Shino: 21**

**Kakashi: 35**

**Iruka: 35 **

**Tsunade: 42 (Yeah, I know she's supposed to be like over 50 or whatever, but it's my story :P)**

**Ami: 21 (Ugh, I can't believe I had to write her name, it's not worthy of being on my computer)**

**Itachi: he will be in this story do not fret**

**(If anyone wishes for any other Naruto character to make an appearance, please let me know via review)**

… **Is there anyone else I'm missing? Okay, here is the list of characters that will be placed in my story and their ages that they've give. Please leave a review if you'd like to change anything, including age, about their character**

**Kata Takahashi: 20**

**Sanako Tokudaiji: 21 (She put same as Sakura, so its common sense to put her age, 21)**

**Kagome Uchiha: 15**

**Sayura Itsuru: 15**

**Suzuka Haruno: 21**

**Ray: 17**

**Saku Haruno: 20 (She put a year younger than Sakura so…)**

**Luna Daisake: 21**

**Hiroshi Bloodlust: 13**

**I do not own any of these characters; they were made by separate individuals that have reviewed this story. **

**Those that own any of the characters above, please tell me whom you wish your character to have your relationship with. The following shows the characters that are taken and whom they are taken by:**

**Ami (Soon to be SAKURA!!) – Sasuke**

**Hinata – Naruto **

**Tenten – Neji**

**Ino – Shikamaru**

**Kata – Itachi**

**Saku – Shino**

**Luna – Kiba **

**These are the pairings so far, please tell me who you would like your character to be paired up; it's vital to the story. If you want your character to be single let me know; you can even pair your character with another one of your own.**

**Thank you for reading this message, for anyone who cares, and I hope nobody gets confused; if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask, thank you.**

**- Ying Yang Princez Keiko-Hime**


End file.
